


for you, there's only love

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Choking, Cock Worship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: Water dripped all over Tyki’s hazelnut skin, wet droplets running across the lines of his chest. His curls were soaking and he had to pull them back from his forehead, fingers running through them to tidy his messy, soft black hair. His eyes were lazily shut, lips slightly parted, humid. Stunningly perfect, a breath-taking beauty that was almost painful to look at.Allen was speechless. He felt smaller, subdued, with his slender figure and particularly skinny hips, with his so thin, sweet little mouth. Younger, naive, he could stare at Tyki’s broad shoulders and scrape the muscles of his chest, he barely had to catch his breath and not allow himself to kiss and swirl his tongue on the vein on Tyki’s neck, biting hard enough to hurt him. He was a manly sight that reduced him to kneeling.





	for you, there's only love

Water dripped all over Tyki’s hazelnut skin, wet droplets running across the lines of his chest. His curls were soaking and he had to pull them back from his forehead, fingers running through them to tidy his messy, soft black hair. His eyes were lazily shut, lips slightly parted, humid. Stunningly perfect, a breath-taking beauty that was almost painful to look at.  
  
Allen was speechless. He felt smaller, subdued, with his slender figure and particularly skinny hips, with his so thin, sweet little mouth. Younger, naive, he could stare at Tyki’s broad shoulders and scrape the muscles of his chest, he barely had to catch his breath and not allow himself to kiss and swirl his tongue on the vein on Tyki’s neck, biting hard enough to hurt him. He was a manly sight that reduced him to kneeling.  
  
He had the body of a god and the soul of a devil. Dark and profound and unfathomable.  
  
Allen didn’t look up to meet his gaze and locked his silvery eyes on the scar that gashed Tyki’s skin, tracing his fingertips on the coarse, pink tissue. His touch was feathery wings of a bird, less afraid of causing pain than simply curious, sensing the ache he had dug on Tyki’s body, without remedy.

The older’s expression when Allen touched him like that, the boy had found out, elicited waves of excitement in him. Adrenaline. Desire.  
  
He could see, Tyki was not angry, or resentful. Shamelessly seduced by Allen’s carefulness. Building an unbearable tension between them before he could shut Allen up with his lips, have him moan with the fast, sensual movements of his tongue, hand grabbing strong and firm Allen’s neck and fingers drawing undefined lines on the boy’s back, up and down, with slow caresses.  
  
Violent and dangerous. Tender and loving. All in one for the sole purpose of owning him.  
  
Allen had to admit he was longing to have those hands manhandling him, if that meant he could feel alive and wild.

Tyki lifted up Allen’s chin and smoothed his thumb across his lower lip, sliding two fingers into his mouth as Allen’s lips parted effortlessly, without a word. Allen held Tyki’s wrist and swallowed the water from his fingers, sucking hard, cheeks hollow as his eyes drowned into Tyki’s, his heated stare concentrated on focusing Allen’s way of pleasing him, submissive and willing and yet profoundly, stubbornly outmanoeuvring.  
  
Allen licked Tyki’s fingers until they were slicked with his spit, moaned when he pulled them from his mouth and encircled his pale throat, calm, slow and menacing. He stole Allen’s breath, pressuring on the windpipe, his grin a blurred sight as he half-closed his eyes, on the verge of unconsciousness, blood flowing hard and alarming to his brain. To be a good boy was not the thing he should have longed first. He was drunk, fingers crawling weakly over the hand that was suffocating him, he was lost, and all he could see was Tyki’s merciless grin as he manipulated death and life.  
  
Tyki was quick enough to ease his grip as he saw Allen starting to lose himself, smirk as the boy melted into his arms, head on his chest, hands on his own neck to relax and regain the ability to breathe. His throat was aching, could feel the soreness, but he was obscenely pleased by the sensation of it.

Tyki looked always concerned after choking him and didn’t have the pretension to hide his emotions, as he slowly cupped Allen’s face and kissed him softly. One hand rested on the small of his back and the other on his cheek, fingers caressing his scar. Allen, who had to stand on the tip of his toes and join his hands together behind Tyki’s neck to stay still, felt whole, dizzy and intoxicated, moaned loud and thoughtless when Tyki deepened the kiss and swirled his tongue into the boy’s mouth, full liquor lips eliciting pleasure and shivers in Allen’s body.  
  
Weak to kisses, he felt desired and an absolute whore, thereby not bothering to conceal how much he needed to taste him.

To ravish him as hard as Tyki had done to his lithe body and soul during endless nights of love.

Allen pulled away from the kiss, the kind of slow that still allowed spit to join their lips as they tongue kissed once again, and lowered his head to kiss his chest, to lick his nipple and brush his skin, fingers digging hard to barely scratch him. Natural the way he kneeled in front of him, Tyki’s hand yanking his hair back to give him space, both of them still soaking wet in the shower.  
  
Allen loved to be controlled like that. Commanded by severe looks. Forced to bend and profess love as a sacrament, too messed up to whisper _i’m so in love with you_ rather than submit and savour Tyki’s intimate taste.  
“Suck my cock.” Tyki ordered, voice low and as smooth as velvet, hoarse for too many cigarettes, “Be a good boy.” Scathing, he waited. Allen could hear the teasing tone in his voice, not subtle at all, and hated how caustic he was, how _ruthless._ And he still managed to be so sweet, giving Allen soft caresses as the boy licked his tip, kissed the foreskin and his eyes fluttered shut, white eyelashes tickling Tyki’s inner thigh.  
  
He wanted to be a good boy. Wanted to feel useful yet at the same time useless to anything but to being used, show the enemy how much he’d been repressing and how much, sincerely and ironically pure, he was in love.  
  
Allen flicked his tongue on the head of his cock, experienced and eager, desperate to please, red cheeks and half-lidded eyes, breathing deep to feel the scent of him.  
  
He sucked hard, taking him more and more until he could feel it hitting his throat, and squeezed his lips shut around Tyki’s cock as he massaged the flesh with his tongue and didn’t falter, head moving up and down to catch every inch.

He loved how gentle Tyki’s touch was, the fist on his hair turning into long, attentive fingers between his white locks, moving his hair aside on his shoulder to bare the other side of his neck and smooth his hand on it. Allen trembled and let out a sweet hum of appreciation, muffled by Tyki’s cock between his swollen lips. Allen’s palms rested on the back of Tyki’s thighs, steadying himself as he worked his mouth faster, his wet licks the only sound to be heard in the shower along with Tyki’s gasps and the pouring water.  
  
It could wash away his sins. Peel off the filth he’d dressed himself of, mask his tears. Pathetic and needy.  
  
Tyki looked down on him because Allen wanted that, Tyki praised him because Allen desired that. Tyki, _Tyki Tyki Tyki_ loved him because Allen _needed_ it.  
“You’re perfect,” Tyki murmured as Allen still sucked and teased the tip, swallowing every drop of his precome, “You do always good, angel.”  
Allen moaned and looked up to smile at him, mouth encircling Tyki’s length deeper and deeper until he could feel him shivering, breaths coming short, hands pulling his hair, and cum drip into his still-aching throat.  
  
He swallowed every drop of it, and when he was finished, he panted, out-of-breath, neck and knees numb. He couldn’t really hold back his smile as Tyki helped him stand up and picked him up into his arms.  
“Let me take care of you now, boy...” He had said, loving and soothing, walking out of the bathroom to lay Allen on the bed, both still drenched. “You deserve it.”  
  
Allen kissed him heatedly, Tyki’s taste on his tongue. He was satisfied, flattered by the thought of having been good, so good.

“Do I?” He managed to whisper against Tyki’s lips, cupping his face and leading his hand on his erected cock.  
A wanton mess, there wasn’t anything else that mattered in that moment more than kissing kissing kissing. Kissing Tyki fast, let himself take that adoration and desire to give love in return.

 _"You do,"_ Tyki said _._ Akiss on his neck, and that was enough to take Allen’s breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> also the title comes from lana del rey's song "religion" and I'm living in poker pair feels


End file.
